Equniox Bounded The Final Chapters
by Mrhelmetman
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle adventure through Trottingham, and hear about a mysterious spellbook. With the traps it's left behind, it begins to alter Twilights' and Dashs' relationship. TwixDash, M for lewd-smutty scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**[6:00 am, Rainbow Dash's Cloudhome]**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEP!**

_Agggh...my head..._ I thought to myself. Opening my eyes, the sun from the window peered in and blinded me for a moment. When they finally adjusted, I hoisted myself onto my hooves and walked over to portrait style mirror I had in my room. My rainbow mane was a little matted and tussled from sleeping all night. Grabbing the brush, I began to brush it down so it looked relatively straight.

I walked to the bathroom, and turned the shower on. I idly held my hoof under the water until it began to become warm, then I got into it; closing the door behind me. _Ahhh...nothing like a warm shower._ The water felt amazingly warm against my coat, sending a tingling feeling throughout my body. I shuddered at the feeling and began to rub my coat to clean it.

As I continued in my shower, I swore I could have heard my front door open; but I ended up shrugging it off. _Once I get out of this shower, I've gotta go meet Twilight; we're going to Trottingham to pick up some things._ It seemed like an easy task, we would be done with it in about 3 hours; since most of the task is walking.

_I have this odd feeling that someone's watching me..._ I felt a gaze upon me, and looked towards the door of the bathroom; which was open since I lived alone, never really cared to close it. Unfortunately the steam made it hard to see through the glass. _Well I don't see anypony, so I guess I'm fine._

I felt a pleasure roll into me as I thought about being watched. For some reason, I've always thought it was kinky to be watched in the shower; _not to mention some of the things I've done in the shower, which would be extremely embarrassing if I was caught. _However, there are some ponies I wouldn't mind being watched by~

Suddenly, a flash came from a different room; lighting up the entire room. The rays of light cut through the steam, then was gone. I didn't hesitate at this startling situation, and was quickly out of the shower; checking all the rooms to my house. _It's empty...hmm, what could that have been?_ The ideas of a light bulb going out with a flash, or a lightning strike; that had no thunder. My shower was still running, and I was getting my floor soaking wet; so I decided to discard the flash and get back into the shower.

**[6:00 am, Ponyville Library]**

_I hope Rainbow Dash gets here at 6:30 like she said she would._ I thought to myself, while I looked up to the clock; finally breaking away from my book. It's not that Rainbow Dash was always late, it's just that she was late most of the time. After a moment of sitting around, I finally lugged myself to my hooves. "Hey Spike, you still don't want to come with Rainbow Dash and I to Trottingham?" I called to him as he walked up the stairs.

"Nah, I promised Rarity that I'd help her out today." He answered, walking up to his room. _He tries and tries, but she never takes heed. Well, in case she forgot; I'll just pop by to see if she's up yet. _When I finally made my mind up, I began to walk towards Rainbow Dash's house. It wasn't too far from the library, but still a long enough walk.

**[6:15 am, Front Door of Rainbow Dash's Cloudhome]**

_I've knocked eight times already, and she still hasn't heard me. I'm going in. _My horn began to glow with the flow of magic, then I touched it to the door's lock; releasing the spell. The spell was successful as the locked clicked open, and the door slowly swung inside. _What's that sound? Sounds like running water..._

I continued through the house, and up the stairs. As I neared her room, the sound of running water grew louder; but I'd visited RD's house enough to her bathroom was across from her room. However, the one thing I didn't know was that she left the door open. As I cocked my head around the corner, I could see her rubbing circles into her coat as she cleaned herself.

"_I think the one thing that gets me going, is being peeped on while in the shower by another pony." _A quote from RD ran through my head. She had told us this, and by us I mean me and Applejack, in a game of truth or dare. My face felt hot, and I didn't need a mirror to know that I was blushing. _If she finds out that I was watching her shower, she'd kill me!_

When I drew that conclusion, I freaked out and cast a teleportation spell; which landed me to the ground directly below her house. The only thought on my mind was to get away from the house as quickly as I could, since the teleportation spell makes a very bright light when released. Within minutes I was gone, almost already to the library; and as I neared the library, I slowed down and panted heavily.

Walking into the library, I could see the note that Spike had left. _It's only 6, what could she possibly need him to be doing this early in the morning. Whatever, at least he isn't here to ask my why I'm breathing so hard. _My breathing was still jagged and I felt my heart thumping, as if it were going to bust out of my chest. The first things that were racing through my mind was; _Did she see me? Could she tell I was there? Am I just freaking out?_

Suddenly there was a knocking on my door, which caused my heart to sink. _Dear Celestia, she saw me. SHE SAW ME! _I hurriedly rushed to the door, looking through the peephole; which to much of my grief, revealed Rainbow Dash. However, she didn't look angry; more like relaxed. _She's going to kill me, but she looks so calm!_

While I was in my thoughts, she knocked again; snapping me out of my frantic thinking. I opened the door and greeted her, however it didn't go the way I had hoped. With the secret that was still fresh on my mind, my facial expression must have looked a bit stressed. To which Rainbow Dash said "You ok Twilight? You look a little stressed, something wrong?"

"Oh no n-nothing like that." I replied, and stood aside; letting Rainbow Dash in. She took a seat and looked at the clock. I glanced at it also, _It's only 6:24; we've got a few minutes. I just need to calm down, I don't think she knew I was there._

"So what are we getting in Trottingham, just a few books?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well special spellbooks, a few that will help with agriculture and well-fair." I replied, _The Green Growth, and Luck's Divine. _For the first one, it was going to help with the crops for a few years; and the other gives natural good luck.

**[6:42 am, Trail to Trottingham]**

The wind rustled against my mane as I pulled out of a loop and landed beside Twilight. "Had enough flying for a bit?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"I guess, I just hate walking for long distances. But, I knew what I was getting into when you asked for me to come with you." I answered, folding my wings. Twilight nodded and got up, and we continued back down the trail. We'd be traveling for about a thirteen or fourteen miles, and I just couldn't resist flying anymore.

Don't get me wrong, walking is better than nothing; but it gets annoying after a while. Twilight seems a little put off by something, I've come to notice. She's kinda shy today, bashful at times; but I guess she'll wear out of it. As we continued down the path, I could that we still had quite a while until we finally reached Trottingham; but when we get there, we'll be straight off to the library.

"So, what are you going to do with the Luck's Divine?" I asked Twilight, remembering the name of one of the spells. She also told me the effects; An overwhelming sense of luck and the ability to do one's wishes.

"I don't know Rainbow, maybe get a date?" Twilight answered me jokingly. _At least she's opening up more, and maybe I could use it to get... Never mind. _With the trail stretching one for what seemed like three or four more miles, I decided that it would be better to just mess around and kill as much time as I could.

"Dunno, you've been looking at Big Mac quite a lot. Maybe you could use the spell to get him to fall in love with you." I replied, watching her blush in embarrassment. The wind blew lazily, making the walk all that much more bearable.

Her face gave her away from the beginning, as she fought with "Big Mac? Please..." but then came back with "Okay, maybe. But you can't tell Applejack!" Twilight seemed a little needy for AJ not to know that she wanted to date Big Mac. _But that's one thing I don't understand, he'd snap her like a twig if he was on to-..._ My thoughts drifted to her and Big Mac in the act, and I began to blush.

However, Twilight didn't notice; since she was more occupied with the trail forking, rather than my facial expressions. "Trottingham – East, Whitefalls Forest – West. Hmmm, wonder what the forest must look like." Twilight said, reading the sign at the beginning of both paths.

"You and I both, we should check it out when we come back this way." I suggested, and Twilight seemed a little overcautious about the idea. She shook her head in disagreement and set down the path towards Trottingham, we didn't have too much farther to go...

**[7:35 am, Trottingham; City Limits]**

"Alright, everything seems in order; you may enter the city." Answered the gray coated guardspony, opening the gate.

"Thanks so much, have a nice day; what was it?" Twilight asked, before moving through the gate.

"Gray Shield, ma'am. Have a nice day too." Gray Shield answered, with a smile. Twilight nodded, and we continued into Trottingham. They had to set up a security measure around the city, because of rouge unicorns coming for a safe haven.

"Hey, Twi, you go get whatever you need; I'll be over in city square, come meet me when you're ready to go." I told Twilight, who gave an affirmative nod. Taking off, I headed towards the fountain and quickly found myself in the city square. As I landed, many shops and vendor booths became obscure and blocked by many ponies who were passing by.

_It'll be better if I mind my own business, I have a tendency to pick fights- _I was cut off by a deep-blue stallion who looked younger than myself. He said "Hey, you! The Rainbow mane pony! Surely you can't beat me in a race, if you win; you get information on a powerful magic item, if I win; you tell me your name and let me take you out on a date.

I looked over to this stallion, and quickly noticed that he was a pegasus also. However, I continued to look him; noting all his features. He had a scar on his left cheek, a brown mane, and was overall good looking. His Cutie Mark resembled a cloud with raindrops, however the rain drops were very small; making the illusion of mist. "Flatter me with your name, hot-shot." I replied, acting as if I hadn't even looked him over.

"Ooooh, feisty; I like that in a mare. The name's Ocean Mist, and I think I'm the Best Flier in all of Equestria. Your name, beautiful?" He continued his cheesy pick up lines.

"Rainbow Dash, and I'd beg to differ on the Best Flier thing. Since you think you can beat me in a race, I accept. Now what is this magic item called?" I asked Ocean Mist.

"I can't tell you, since you haven't won. I'll tell you everything you want to know when you beat me, but I don't that is possible. Maybe I'll tell you over the dinner!" He said in a cocky, joking tone. _I like this stallion, he acts a lot like me._ I looked him over again, and he was able to catch my gaze; and for a moment I blushed and winked at him.

My actions obviously caught him off guard, since he seemed a bit startled. "So you're on? Excellent, meet me at lone storm cloud at the edge of the city." Ocean Mist said, taking off and heading south. I decided that there would be nothing else for me to do in the city square, and took off towards the direction he had taken.

**[8:00 am, Trottingham; City Limits (South)]**

My heart pounded as I watch him move, gracefully and quickly. He looked as quick as myself, making adjustments to his orientation effortlessly. He hadn't spotted me yet, but it seemed as though I'd be able to sneak up on him and play a prank on him. I chuckled to myself as I knew which prank I was going to pull off.

It was a regular prank that the pegasi foals played on each other, grabbing a ponies hooves from under a cloud. Since pegasi never think of another pony grabbing their hooves through the thin layer of clouds, it's funny to see their reactions to it when you do it. Most the time they get really flustered and become antsy.

I flapped my wings silently and flew over to the cloud his was practicing above. However, I was flying under it; still silently flapping my wings, waiting for him to landed. Mere inches away, I could hear him land; distributing his weight throughout the cloud.

I moved myself a few inches until I was directly under him, then stuck my hooves through the cloud floor; instantly wrapping them around his own. I could hear him cry out in fear "NO, NO, PLEASE CELESTIA NO!"

Letting go of his hooves, I began to laugh hysterically as I hoovered over the edge of the cloud to see a very flustered Ocean Mist. "So...still feel like mister big hot-shot?" I asked in a teasing voice. He struggled to regain composure, but wasn't able to keep his blush down.

"Th-that's not cool. But, that was a good one! I have to give you props Rainbow Dash. I underestimated you, but let's see if you can keep up with me." He said, still trying to be cocky; but his cracking voice gave it away.

I nodded and we stood side by side, both wings erect and ready. "Where to?" I asked. He gestured towards the north.

"The other raincloud, like this one; but on the northern city-limits." Ocean Mist answered. I began to look forward, waiting for him to begin the race. "Oh, and since I'm a gentlecolt; you can start the race." _What a cheesy pony, but cheesy is good._

"3...2...1..." My voice sounded faint to myself as I prepped for a take off "GO!" I yelled as we both took off. We remained neck and neck as we started the race, Ocean Mist looked over with a cocky grin; which was wiped off his face as he saw me next to him. _He must usually leave the other mares, if there has been any others, behind when they say go. Must not have been expecting for me to keep up._

Within a few moments, I was able to begin a pull into the lead. Slowly, with each few meters we flew, I pulled inches into the lead. Daring a look back, I could see fustration on his face; along with his determination to win. It didn't take Ocean Mist too long to equalize the distance between him and I.

_Damn, this guy is good. _I thought to myself, as he pulled a few inches in front of me. _Let's leave him in the dust with a Sonic Rainboom. _My wings tilted and I began to ascend, but I was able to keep even with Ocean Mist. When I neared the height for a Sonic Rainboom, I did not hesitate to begin my descent. However, on the way back I could see that he was beginning to barrel-roll. With each turn he was bringing it in tighter and tighter, until at one point he snapped the sound barrier and screamed through the sky at unmeasurable speeds.

_I won't let him best me! _I began to descend faster, and soon approached the sound barrier; breaking it with ease. As I gained ground on Ocean Mist rapidly, I could see the disbelief in his face as I pulled closer. He tried his hardest to pull away from me, and slowly began to succeed in his attempts. With the storm cloud within view, I knew I couldn't lose to him. We sped along with almost unholy grace, but I was unable to catch up to him as he ran his hoof along the cloud; seconds before I reached it.

With the remaining speed I had, I decided to tackle him off the cloud towards the ground; however, before we hit the ground I began to slow us. Crashing to the ground lightly, I could hear him give out an 'Ooophf~'. I landed on top of him, and we laid there looking each other in the eyes. We both began to blush, and he commented with "Jeez, you could have at least told me you didn't need a dinner!"

"Oh? But you get to treat me on a dinner tonight, a deal's a deal. But, could you still give me the luxury of knowing what you were going to award me with?" I asked with puppy dog eyes, making him smile with a relief that he had me as a date.

"Well I'll tell you over dinner, how long were you expecting to stay in the city?" He asked, still being sincere enough around my plans.

"Well a friend and I were only going to stay for a few hours while we picked something up, but I think she'd be more than happy to stay if it meant she could snoop around at the books a lot longer." I answered him.

"Oh? Guessing by the sounds of it, you're friend is really in to books, while you're not? Seems reasonable, but I can also guess that you're friend is a unicorn. On account that most unicorns come here to read up on our expansive list of spellbooks." He answered "Well, I've got something that should interest both of you. But, you'll learn about it at the dinner. Where should I pick you up from?"

"I'll meet you in the city square, smooth guy." I answered, knowing that Twilight and I would have to get a room at the inn.

"Glad that that's settled. Ummm..." He blushed a little "Could you get off now? I mean, if you're in for a very large pleasant surprise; than by all means stay where you are." I could tell that he was gesturing to his stallionhood, and laughed.

"We'll just have to find out huh? If it's as large as you make it out to be, then we'll just have to find out." I winked and got off of him. "Well, I'll meet you at the city square later tonight; be there by sundown." Taking off I flew towards the city square again, getting ready to wait for Twilight...

**[9:45 am, Trottingham; City Square]**

_Finally, I don't think she would have ever shown up! _I thought to myself as I spotted Twilight in the distance. Waiting in the city square for that long was beginning to get annoying. Like Ocean Mist, many other stallions began to hit on me. However, I told them that I wasn't interested; or that I was already going to see somepony.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out as she spotted me, and walked up to where I was "You ready to leave back to ponyville?" She asked.

"Funny story, we'll be staying here for the night...See, I got into this bet-" I began, and Twilight rolled her eyes "and he the bet was that he could take me out on a date."

"Wait, wait! He?" Twilight seemed a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he wanted to race and he said that he'd take me on a date if he won-" Twilight giggled as it was obvious that he had won "But he's going to tell me about a magic item that is local to this area." Which caught her attention.

"Well, I hope you have 'fun'." She teased, as I showed her the way to the inn that we were to be staying at. It was called "Mappleleaf Inn", and we had a pretty nice room. The room consisted of 2 rooms made into 1. However, they kept the doors that separated the actual rooms; but the loft was a combination of both rooms.

"Well I'm going to sleep, since I'm gonna have a date tonight~" I said, walking towards one of the rooms. Twilight chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"You'll need the extra energy!" She joked, I giggled and walked into the rooms. Laying down on the bed, I instantly felt at ease. With a bed that comfortable, I was surprised it took me that long to fall asleep. Everything began to darken as I fell into a blissful, dreaming state...

[Author's Notes]

Hai Hai! It seems like even a few months I publish something, I still am getting people who favorite me because of some works and what not. I'd just like to say "You're all wonderful for reading works, and thank for any/all support!" I hope you all enjoy this chapter, many more a going to come; so like always (**fpsrussia accent) **have nice day~

Posted Date and Time

5/10/2012 – MM/DD/YYYY

12:22 am – 00:22


	2. Chapter 2

**[4:30 pm, Scorched Mane Inn]**

I yawned as I lazily began to rouse myself from my sleep. _Mmm, of course Twilight isn't here. _Looking around, I could not see a purple unicorn anywhere in the Inn's room. Lumbering myself up, I lethargically began to walk towards the bathroom. The thoughts of me losing the race were still fresh on my mind, however it could have been worse. _I could have made a bet with Rarity...That would have been worse!_

Turning the shower on, I began to realize how silent it was; each droplet echoing and thundering as it hit the shower's tiled floor. Within a few minutes the water was warm enough for me to get into, which I gladly did. The water began to help me wake up, shaking off my groggy feeling.

Standing under the water for only a few minutes, I decided that I needed to get out; as the time was beginning to fly by. I shook off the excess water, and began to dry myself; within a few minutes I'd be meeting with Ocean Mist for our date. _He said something about having information that Twilight and I would be interested in._ I folded the towel and placed it in the Inn's hamper, walking out of the bathroom.

Walking back to the room, I straightened up my bed and closed my door behind me; walking towards the door out of the room. As I continued down the hall, I began to about Ocean Mist. _He must be local if he's claiming to be the Fastest Pegasus in Equestria. But he also must have chosen me because I'm not from around here, picking up mares for one-night stands. _Walking out of the Inn, I could see the sun beginning to lower towards the horizon.

_Well, whatever it is; I guess I'll play along. After all, he did beat me; it'd only be fair. _I began to walk towards the city square, taking only eight minutes to arrive. Standing by the fountain, with a wide grin on his face was Ocean Mist. _It must be because I showed up._ I thought, seeing that he was trying to straighten his face.

"Good evening." He greeted.

"Evening, you ready to go?" I asked him, as I sat next to him on the fountain. The city square was still bustling, even though the day is turning to night; many ponies still need to have things done. Looking over to Ocean Mist, I could see him getting up; and began to do the same. I began to silently follow him to a restaurant, which wasn't too bad.

On the outside, the restaurant was very elegant; it was named "Strawberry's Cuisine". It wasn't very large, but from the looks of it; pretty popular. _I'm not into fancy-smancy tables and dinners, I hope this isn't like that. _Was all that crossed my mind, as Ocean Mist and I walked in through the wooden double-doors.

As we entered, it looked just as it had implied; and to my worst dreams. However, most ponies weren't dressed fancy; which was a relief, since that was one of the things I hated most about fancy places. _And besides, we aren't even dressed for it at all either._ I thought to myself, waiting to be seated by the waiter.

After a minute or two, a brown stallion walked over to show us where we would be sitting. He gave us a small two pony booth in one of the corners of the restaurant. As we sat down, I noticed that Ocean Mist was eager to break the ice. He started with "So, why did you show up?"

"What do you mean, I made a bet with you; and I always hold up my end of the bargain." I answered.

"Well, most of the time the mare doesn't bother to show up. You're actually the first." He said with a chuckle, followed by a small reddening of the cheeks.

"Oh? Well, you've impressed me so fair." I could see his cheeks beginning to turn redder as the words left my mouth. _Well, lets see how fair he wants to take it..._

**[4:45 pm, Trottingham Library; Magic Section]**

_I still can't get over two things; how big this place is, and what happened this morning. For some reason I just feel so shy to be around Rainbow Dash now, since what happened. _I looked up from a few of the spellbooks I was skimming through, I could see a silver unicorn heading down the aisle towards where I was sitting.

She had a brown mane with a single long strand of bright red hair, with her tail matching. Her Cutie Mark resembled that of magic wand. As she drew closer, I smiled and greeted in a hushed voice "Hello."

"Hello, my name is Silver Wand; I'm the librarian. I could tell that you weren't from here, and just wanted to know if I could help you with anything." She replied back.

"Well there is one thing I actually wanted to know. Princess Celestia told me that I should find anything that could be dangerous to anypony in Trottingham, being as there is so many rogue unicorns. So, do you happen to have any gossip that could lead me to something?" I asked, and she looked me over a second time when I mentioned the princess.

She nodded, and said "There is something that I could tell to aid you; it involves a very dangerous spell tome. It's called the 'Equniox Bounded', which has the power to bring the end times. It would do so by making all fortunes, misfortunes; creating anarchy and chaos." Silver Wand gave a quick glance from side to side, seeing if they were alone.

Looking at Twilight with a serious glare as soon as she suspected that they were alone, she said "I can tell you were to locate it, it's a secret that my family has kept for centuries."

"But why tell me, you don't even know my name; it's Twilight Sparkle by the way." I replied.

"I am the only one of my family left, and I think it would be much better that something like that is brought to Princess Celestia's attention." She answered.

"Well, may I ask why your family has known the location of it?" Silver Wand sighed and looked off into the shelves. It was as if she was scanning for something, and I glanced over to the bookshelf she was looking at. _It's about a war against Discord...but, anarchy and chaos is something that he brings..._

"My ancestors created a spell that aided in the Fall of Discord. The Equinox Bounded; capable of creating mass chaos and anarchy, fair beyond the control of Discord. It helped to strip him down, to a degree, allowing us to finally defeat him." She looked back to me "I'm afraid that some rogue unicorn could possibly find it, and hold Equestria for ransom. Putting it in the hands of the princess will be the best possible choice for the spell, and all of Equestria."

I pondered what she had told me, and turned it over in my head again and again. _Well, if Rainbow Dash makes us stay here because of a bet; I'm sure she won't mind stopping off to pick up another spellbook. _"Were can we find it?" I asked.

"It's located in the densest part of Whitefalls Forest, it has a magic ward around it; it's to prevent me from entering it." She answered "You, and anypony you take will be able to enter; but be careful; none my family has been able to enter it since it was made, and the traps are magical. Even if the cave has been entered, they wouldn't have been able to get past the first door." Pausing to see if I was still paying attention, I sat looking attentively and listening.

She continued "To which you will need to answer with, 'The End Times Are Here.' okay? After that, I have no idea what awaits you; but I'm sure it won't be safe." _I can handle a lot of unsafe caves, it's not hard. _I looked back to the shelf, and thought a moment.

"So, what are you going to do-" Looking over, I noticed she had disappeared. _Weird..._ Rising to my hooves, I began to search the library for any information on the cave. I found a few references, it was locally referred to as the "Cave of Eternal Choices"

_What a weird name, but I guess that's to determine the danger of it. _I continued to flip through the books, piecing together even more trivial facts and legends about the cave. However, I began to immerse myself into learning as much as I could about the cave; since it was something to do, and it would be better to be prepared when Rainbow Dash and I visit it...

**[6:20 pm, Strawberry's Cuisine]**

It had been just a few minutes after we received our meals, and I was pretty surprised. Even though the restaurant looked as if it were one of those small-fancy-meals restaurants, but turned out to serve full sized meals. I had ordered a small grassburger with hayfries, and he had the same.

As we sat waiting for our food, he continued to hit on me; and was honestly a great pony. He seemed adventurous, courageous, and hardheaded. _If I wasn't chasing my dream of becoming a Wonderbolt, I would consider settling down with this stallion. He's into a lot of the things that I'm into, and he's got a great sense of humor._

"So, I've seen you before." Ocean Mist said, as he swallowed the last bite of his grassburger "You won that Best Flier Competition in Cloudsdale? With that...what was it...Sonic Rainboom?"

"Yeah, I'm still surprised you were able to bet me at the race even after I performed it." I replied.

"I am too, for a second I didn't think I was going to make." He answered, and began to eat some of his hayfries. I did the same, looking over to see him staring at me slightly; however, he didn't see me look at him.

I continued to look at him from the corner of my eye, and began to wonder why he was staring so long. It took only a moment to click, and I began to consider his fantasy. _It could be a one-night stand, nopony would have to know..._

I turned, and looked at him; studying his features. He had a look of wondering on his face, probably thinking of something to say. However, he remained silent as he finished his fries; as did I. Finally I began to think of something to say.

"So, you're saying that the cave you found holds the end of the world?" I asked Ocean Mist skeptically.

"Yeah, I've heard stories about it when I was young. It's supposed to be the thing that saved us from Discord. Created chaos that he could never control, but it was only used for an hour. If it was used for any longer, the effects would have been permanent." He answered "And I know where to find it."

We quieted down about the subject as the waiter came near, he collected the dishes and asked "Is there anything else I can get you, desert maybe?"

I grinned and looked over Ocean Mist, answering the stallion with "No thank you, we'll have some at home." He nodded and handed Ocean Mist the check, who in turn handed the bits to him; and from the looks of it, tipped generously.

_Well, time to go through with it I guess. _Every time I act naughty, I get this dorky grin; and not to mention the blush. Ocean Mist began to get up, and I did the same; walking back towards the Inn. He followed behind me closely, and I could feel him gazing at me. _Gosh, I wonder if anypony can see him staring at me._

As we neared the Inn, Ocean Mist began to show a little more energy. He opened the door for me, and said hello to the mare behind the counter. I bet could she his grin also, he seemed over enthused about what was going to happen; but I'm sure I looked like I was also.

We opened the door to the room, and set off for the bedroom that I had claimed. As we got inside, I rustled inside my saddlebag; pulling out a condom. I walked over to the room, and watched as Ocean Mist sat back on the bed with a very large grin.

No words were exchanged, as I closed the door most the way; whenever I went with Twilight somewhere she always stayed late at the library, so I didn't bother closing all the way. Turning towards him, I could already see his stallionhood growing. Walking over to him, I opened up the condom wrapper and placed the condom in my mouth; climbing up on the bed next to him.

I climbed up onto him in a 69 position, pressing my lips against his hard stallionhood. It didn't take him long to respond to the position at all either, I felt waves of pleasure roll through my body. Pushing his stallionhood deeper into my mouth, I began to unroll the condom; making his member throb in an uneven beat.

His hips began to buck as I took more of his length into my throat, pushing it even deeper; I was even sure I got him to stop eating me out for a moment, because of what he was feeling. Finally I reached the base of his member, and I could feel it throbbing unevenly in my throat; followed by waves of pleasure from him licking me.

As I pulled off of his member, I pulled away; repositioning myself over his stallionhood. Pushing his member against my marehood, I could feel his eagerness to take control; and decided that he should be able to please me.

Moving his front hooves, I placed them on my plot; pushing the tip of his member into me, while he began to grip my plot. He caught on quickly and began to take control, sinking himself in deeper; with small, panting moans escaping from me. _Oh my gosh...he really is big... _My face felt hot, with pleasure, and I could tell that I was flushed.

Looking to him, I could see the determination in his face; as if he was holding back, but trying to please me without going over the edge. He was doing a good job of it too, as my moans became deeper; and I began to kiss his neck, until he finally pulled me in for a kiss.

After a minute or two, he pulled out and turned me over onto all fours; and wasted no time getting himself back in. Ocean Mist continued to pound into me, while holding onto me by the wings; grasping the base, sending waves of mixed pleasure through me. My head began to throb as the waves of pleasure continued to ripple through my body like waves.

I could hear him grunting softly, but could tell that he was far from finished. _Hah...hah...I wonder how...long he'll go..._ I thought to myself, as I began to fall into a lulled state; my body trembling with each thrust...

**[7:10 pm, Scorched Mane Inn; Lobby]**

Well, I think it'll be better to rest up for tomorrow; the cave sounds pretty mysterious, so I have no idea what we'll encounter. _I wonder if Rainbow Dash is back from her date yet, she might have just left. Eeeh, it's not like she's doing it in the room..._

I walked to the room, and went inside; but something immediately didn't feel right. The air felt thick, and warm; and I could hear the sound of the shower. Walking towards the room that Rainbow Dash had chosen, my mind began to flash back images from this morning; and I started to gain an urge to turn back.

However, the urge to know why she was showering with the door open drove me to find out. I silently neared her door, and peeked in through the crack; the bed looked a little rustled, but it was probably just from her sleeping. _Twice in one day! I can't believe I'm even thinking about looking at her again, but she wouldn't just leave the door open with a secret like that._

I gulped and pressed on, silently making my way across the room; towards the included bathroom, where a small cloud of steam was coming from. The door was open enough to look in and not be seen, so I got closer to the wall and took a deep breath. I looked around the corner, and became instantly flushed.

There she was, at her weakest point; Rainbow Dash was being fucked by the stallion she had just met. Her face was in a pure blissful state, and I could hear what was inaudible before; her moans. They began to drive me insane, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene.

Even worse, I could feel myself getting wet from watching the scene; since Rainbow Dash thought voyeurism was a turn-on, she would probably die of embarrassment if I told her that I had seen. But I couldn't help with what I was beginning to feel, and my hooves began to wander. Involuntary my horn began store magic energy and release a spell, which began to materialize a magical stallionhood. _Woah...I didn't know it could do that..._

It began to press against my marehood, and finally began to sink in; filling me up. I never really had sex before, so the member was slowly sliding in; making me moan softly. I couldn't tell what was turning me on even more, the scene I was watching or the fact that they didn't know I was there.

The blue pegasus began to press Rainbow Dash against the shower wall, pounding into her deeply; with a successful smacking sound on each thrust. Her moans grew louder, and began to make me quiver. I closed my eyes and began to imagine thrusting into Rainbow Dash with a strap-on, making her moan the way she was now; completely helpless but to go with the pleasure.

I opened my eyes to see that they had switched positions again, she had been turned around; and was now being pressed up against the shower wall, with her date holding her up. Her moans were loud and pleasureful, it was as if each moan begged for more; which he gladly supplied. Again I closed my eyes, imagining Rainbow Dash pounding me like they were.

My own breathing began to become ragged and quick, as I gasped with pleasure. Once more, I opened my eyes to watch Rainbow Dash and the blue pegasus. He was close, since he was sitting on the built-in bench with RD sucking away sloppily. Once again, I could see how much she wanted it; the look in her eye, the pleading of what she wanted.

And as he erupted onto her face, I could see the satisfaction on her face; and it sent me over the edge,and I began to cum. However, I held my moans; trying not to draw any attention. As I waited for the throbbing in my head to settle, I continued to watch Rainbow Dash and her lover. Even though I had only came for ten seconds, he was still continuing with his climax.

After a few strands of his cum landed on her face, Rainbow Dash placed the head of his stallionhood in her mouth; and began swallowing the rest of his load. _He must have been cumming for almost an entire minute...wow, Rainbow Dash must know how to pick them... _I began to get up, and silently walk out the door. When I finally got out of the room, it felt as if a weight had been lifted.

_How do I tell her that I saw something like that? _I thought _Or tell her what I did? _I walked back towards my room, and laid on the bed. What was I ever going to do? I had watched Rainbow Dash twice in the shower now, _not to mention this time she was having sex..._ I closed my eyes and began to drift off into a sleep.

"_Hey Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled out from across the field, walking over. I waited patiently for her to get to where I was standing, since I was out practicing a magic spell; Luck's Divine in fact. We had just gotten back to Ponyville today, and I was anxious to practice the spell._

"_Hi Rainbow Dash, what's up?" I asked as she got closer. She didn't make eye contact, and continued to look off into the distance. Something seemed like it was out of order, something was wrong; she seemed shy._

"_Uhh, can I talk to you in private. Like over by that tree?" She asked, pointing towards a tree off in the distance. I nodded and we walked towards it, however RD still didn't look at me. I began to wonder if something was wrong._

"_What's up Rainbow Dash?" I asked again, as I sat back against the tree; and she stood a bit away from it. Suddenly she whipped around and began to walk towards me, and I could clearly see her face. It was red, as if she blushing very hard; which is what it looked like. As she neared I could begin to feel a heat radiating from her._

"_I know what you did..." She looked away for a moment, and she turned even redder; then looked back "Well, what you saw." 'OH NO! She's going to murder me!' I thought to myself. Rainbow Dash moved even closer, mere inches from my face was her own. Her eyes were unreadable, and for a moment I feared for my life._

_She moved quickly, and without warning, making me close my eyes in reaction. I could feel her hoof grab the back of my head and she pulled me in for a kiss, holding me passionately. Her lips connected with mine passionately, as her hoof began to slide down towards my marehood..._

**[9:45 pm, Scorched Mane Inn]**

I slowly opened my eyes as I awoke from the sleep I had fallen into. Still behind me, holding me close, was Ocean Mist. We had fallen asleep after drying off and cuddling in bed, I looked at the time and remembered what he had told me before we got into the shower.

Regretting every move, I slowly turned around and shook Ocean Mist awake. He opened his eyes and gave a face that was to die for, saying "Good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

"It's not morning sleepyhead, it's still the same night. If it weren't for me, you'd have missed your shift. It's almost ten, and you're still here keeping me company. I hate to tell you this, but you need to go; I don't want you to get in trouble for a little thing like a date." I told him, and he grumbled and got up "Besides, I'll keep in touch." Winking at him, I could see that he seemed a little more excited.

After a minute or two, I walked him to the door; and kissed him before he left. _I wonder if Twilight is back yet. _I thought as I closed the door behind him. Silently, I poked over to Twilight's room and opened the door. Popping my head inside, I could hear something that sounded out of the ordinary; but could ultimately see that she was asleep..

Her breathing seemed uneven, so I walked into the room a little more; and her breathing became louder and started to sound more like panting. I could begin to see a low glow coming from her horn, as she rocked a little in her place. _I think she's having a wet dream- _"Ooooh...Rainbow Dash..." She moaned out softly.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and stared at Twilight; I was scared out of my mind that she had woken up. However, as I looked closer I could see she wasn't awake. _She must be having a wet dream about me in it. _For some reason I couldn't help but be turned on, after all I could only begin to wonder what naughty things she had to be doing with me.

I shrugged and silently left the room, heading back towards my room. _I wonder if those are actual feelings or just some sort of dream that Twilight is having. _I laid on the bed, closing my eyes. _What if they turn out to be feelings? _The question pondered in my mind for a moment.

I don't know if it was fear or the thought of how unrealistic it was that kept me from telling anypony, but there was something about Twilight that made me like her. Not just like her, but like-like her; as more than a friend. _Well, I guess only time will tell what this has in store..._ I thought as I began to drift off into sleep...

**[Author's Notes]**

Good evening everyone, hope you all had a nice weekend. I hope you all have a wonderful time reading this chapter, and hope you also recommend it to friends. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a beautiful week.

Mrhelmetman

Posted Date and Time

5/13/2012 – MM/DD/YYYY

11:10 pm – 23:10


End file.
